1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a utility access, such as a manhole. More particularly the present invention relates to an angle adjustable utility access or manhole and method for aligning a cover to sit flush with a surrounding surface, such as a road.
2. Related Art
A utility access provides access to various underground equipment associated with various utilities. Examples of utilities include sewer pipelines or systems, electrical cables or systems, telephone cables or systems, natural gas lines or systems, gas or oil pipelines or systems, cable television lines or systems, water or drainage pipelines or systems, etc. Examples of equipment associated with the utilities include pipelines, cables, valves, meters, switches, storage, etc. The utility access can be large enough for a worker to physically pass therethough, such as a manhole, or can be smaller providing only visual access, such as for a meter, or providing only tool access, such as for a valve.
As an example, a manhole is an opening in any surface large enough to allow workmen to descend beneath the surface to obtain access to stored materials or equipment or underground installations. The openings are normally in areas carrying traffic so that a means of securely framing and covering the opening must be provided. The manholes must also be strong enough to withstand various external loadings, for example the loading of vehicles moving over the manhole.
In the prior art, the standard procedure has been to frame the opening with a gray iron casting. These castings typically rest on a supporting structure that is located under ground. This supporting structure typically comprises standard concrete rings long enough so that a number of them form a passage to reach the underground installation. The flanged surface of the manhole transmits the weight of the equipment, together with live surface loads, to the supporting structure. The frame typically incorporates a projecting ledge around the circumference and a cast iron cover rests on the ledge and closes the manhole. The cover is a removable casting designed to carry the surface loads, and must transmit those forces to the underground supporting structure through the frame. The cover must be heavy to avoid vandalism. In some cases it is bolted down in order to make the installation watertight and tamper proof.
In one situation, a subsequent layer of surfacing material (for example, asphalt) is added to the road surface. When this happens, the manhole may need to be adjusted to match the height of the new road. Typically, adjustment is done by filling the space between the manhole top structure and the supporting manhole frame structure with layers of bricks and mortar. This is a manual, time-consuming procedure. In addition, spacers may be used.
In addition, road surfaces are often sloped to resist the accumulation of water on the road surface. It will be appreciated that it is often difficult to match the orientation of the manhole cover with the slope of the road.
A pair of angled rings has been developed in order to adjust the angle or pitch of the cover. Rotating the rings with respect to one another adjust the angle or pitch. The rings can be inserted below the cover. It will be appreciated that obtaining the desired angle can be difficult. The angle obtained by the rings can be difficult to ascertain. In addition, the orientation of the created angle also changes as the angle is adjusted by the rotating rings. Thus, it will also be appreciated that properly orienting the created angle also can be difficult. The orientation of the created angle also can be difficult to ascertain. An inordinate amount of time can be expended by installation crews in attempting to obtain the proper angle and orientation by trial-and-error. Similarly, it can be undesirably to require the presence and assistance of a project engineer for every utility installation. Such wasted time and/or engineering assistance can increase the cost of installation, and counteract the advantages intended by the angled rings.
It has been recognized that it would be advantageous to develop a method and apparatus for installing an adjustable utility access. In addition, it has been recognized that it would be advantageous to develop such method and apparatus suited for a standard installation crew.
The invention provides a method and an apparatus for adjusting an adjustable utility access device on a utility with respect to a surface, such as a roadway. The adjustable utility device can include a pair of angled rings that are stackable and rotatable with respect to one another. Each ring can be angled and the rings together can have an upper end and a lower end so that rotating the rings with respect to one another to form an inclination angle between the upper and lower ends. Thus, the rings can enable selection of an inclination angle to orient a cover of the utility access device with the surface.
In accordance with a more detailed aspect of the present invention, a vertical angle scale and an indicator each can be carried by a different one of the rings. The vertical angle scale and the indicator facilitate indication of the inclination angle formed between the upper and lower ends of the rings caused by the relative rotational orientation of the rings with respect to one another.
In accordance with another more detailed aspect of the present invention, horizontal orientation indicia can be disposed on one of the rings. The indicia can facilitate horizontal orientation of the inclination angle of the rings with a reference.
In accordance with another more detailed aspect of the present invention, the device can include or be provided with means for determining two rotational settings, including a first angle setting corresponding to a desired inclination angle formed between the upper and lower ends of the rings, and a second orientation setting corresponding to a desired horizontal orientation of the desired inclination angle. The rotational settings can be determined using a spreadsheet, a computer program, a calculator, a slide rule, a chart, etc.
In accordance with another more detailed aspect of the present invention, the pair of rings can include a frame and a rotatable ring. The frame can be disposed directly on the utility and rotatable with respect to the utility, while the rotatable ring can be rotatably disposed on the frame. The vertical angle scale can be formed on the frame, while the indicator can be formed on the rotatable ring. The horizontal orientation indicia also can be disposed on the frame.
In accordance with another more detailed aspect of the present invention, an extension ring can be selectively disposed on the rotatable ring. The extension ring can include at least one tab attached thereto selectively engagable with at least one of a plurality of steps formed on the rotatable ring to selectively adjust the height of the extension ring.
In accordance with another more detailed aspect of the present invention, at least one projection can be attached to the horizontally oriented flange and can extend outwardly from the frame past a perimeter of the horizontally oriented flange to facilitate selective orientation of the frame during installation.
A method for adjusting an adjustable utility access with respect to a road surface includes providing upper and lower angled rings on a utility. A reference point is selected on the utility. A plurality of distances is measured between a top of the utility to a reference elevation at a plurality of different points around the utility. Two rotational settings are determined based on the distances measured. The rotational settings can including a first angle setting corresponding to a desired inclination angle formed between the upper and lower ends of the rings, and a second orientation setting corresponding to a horizontal orientation of the inclination angle of the rings. One of the rings is rotated with respect to the other ring to the first angle setting to obtain the desired inclination angle formed between the upper and lower ends of the rings; The lower ring is rotated with respect to the utility to the second orientation setting to obtain a desired horizontal orientation of the inclination angle of the rings.
In accordance with a more detailed aspect of the present invention, the step of measuring can further include measuring four distances at four, equally spaced, circumferential positions around an opening in the utility. In addition, the step of determining can further include determining two rotational settings based on the four distances measured and a diameter of the opening.
In accordance with another more detailed aspect of the present invention, the step of determining can include utilizing determining means. The determining means can include a spreadsheet, a computer program, a calculator, a slide rule, a chart, etc.
In accordance with another more detailed aspect of the present invention, the step of rotating the rings can further include engaging the ground with a distal end of a lever arm. A protrusion which extends from one of the rings is engaged with an intermediate section of the lever arm which is adjacent the distal end. The lever arm is pivoted about the distal end thereof by applying a force to a proximal end of the lever arm.
A method for adjusting an adjustable utility access with respect to a road surface includes selecting a reference point on the utility. A first angled ring is selectively oriented on the utility with respect to the reference point. A second angled ring rotatably disposed on the first ring is selectively rotated to obtain a desired inclination angle of an upper end of the second angled ring. A horizontal orientation of the desired inclination angle with respect to the reference point is determined. The first angled ring is rotated on the utility to align the horizontal orientation to orient the desired inclination angle with respect to the reference point.
Additional features and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the detailed description which follows, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, which together illustrate, by way of example, features of the invention.